


The Road That's Paved In Silver-Arc 2

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV Outsider, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not starting to think of Asami as a second son, not at all.</p><p>But something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road That's Paved In Gold-Arc 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075821) by [Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess). 



> Thank you so much to all the readers who made me feel so proud of the first part of this. You people are way too cool :D Hopefully this part lives up to expectations? Take care <3

“Hey.” Akihito flopped down on the bed beside Asami, feeling tired and just a little bit nauseous.

Asami put down the spy novel he was reading for recreation on this Sunday morning and glanced at his mate, smiling at the overall sight of him with his ‘baby bump’. He could be at work, but he rather liked this sight better. “You look fine this morning.”

Akihito rolled his eyes after Asami kissed him on the lips, all of him felt leadened with the extra weight. “Hey, I thought you were gonna throw me this awesome sweet sixteen bash thing with lots of pocky and cake and presents.”

Asami smiled. “It might be your birthday soon, but I’m the one getting a pretty amazing gift later on.”

Akihito smiled when Asami rubbed softly along his stomach with his words. He could feel the emotion and heat rising rapidly inside him at the man’s touch. “Think so...?”

Asami’s grin turned wicked and his eyes sparkled, then he kissed his lover soft and slow and long, licking into his mouth and tasting him. Beautiful.

Akihito moaned. He hadn’t gone into heat since his pregnancy, but he was really horny. More than usual, if that was possible. He widened his legs and Asami slipped a hand below the waist of his pants, took him in hand and started stroking firmly. He pulled back and moaned, looking into Asami’s eyes.

“You want more?” Asami asked while he kissed along the soft skin of Akihito’s collarbone, feeling the gooseflesh rise on his skin. He squeezed the length of his shaft harder, fingering his balls in between.

Akihito grimaced slightly. “Not yet, I’m still sore from last night.” A recurring theme, those words. Asami wanted to fuck him too much; too often, too hard. Too damn good.

And by sore, Akihito meant he’d punch Asami in the face if he so much as blew on his ass. But Asami felt his lover should understand, shouldn’t he...that it’s not Asami’s fault he can’t leave such perfection alone. One perfection out of many...

“Blowjob then?” Asami asked, even while he was shifting down the bed between his lover’s legs that widened invitingly for him.

Akihito laughed. “You have to ask?”

Asami used his free hand to push Akihito’s t-shirt up, rucking it under his armpits while he peppered little butterfly kisses and licks over where the future generation of Asami resided. It looked like a medium sized soup bowl was in his lover’s stomach, but it was sexy as hell and damn if it didn’t make Asami feel closer to his mate than ever. It made him smell all the more sweeter too. He kissed over the bump, down the line of baby soft hair under Akihito’s navel until he was licking along the curve of his pubic bone. Akihito moaned impatiently, even while he teased him into frustration.

“Please, just...” Akihito whined, muscles tense and dick leaking from the strain.

“Want my mouth on it?” Asami asked, while his tongue teased the slit at the tip slowly, fingers gripping the base. 

Akihito nodded frantically, his hazel eyes glazed over with lust. “Yeah, just...”

Asami eyes narrowed. Akihito always stuttered off into nothingness whenever he was to say what he wanted. Asami was good at reading him, but he wanted to hear the words. “Say it.”

Akihito swallowed thickly. “Since the first time we met, your mouth have this _really_ deep obsession with my dick, so start sucking...”

It wasn’t polite, but it was extremely effective. Akihito gripped his hair and shoved his hip up and Asami just opened his mouth and took him to the back of his throat, closing his lips around the base and suckling softly while he fondled Akihito’s balls and fingered his opening. It was worth it to hear every high pitched whine and soft growled groan and moan that left those sinfully younger lips. He permitted his lover to ride his face until he was spilling down his throat, and when Asami drank every drop of Akihito’s sweet nectar, he made him return the favor.

............

Ayashi sat around a table in a small coffee shop, sipping a latte and glancing around nervously as he waited for contact with an informant. 

The coffee shop was inconspicuous enough, tucked away at the back of a restaurant that faced the main road with a strong smell of black coffee and cigarette on the air. After months with no new lead on the mystery underground guy rising to the top, he was eager for any scrap of news he could get to start the ball rolling. This was a high stakes story, he could just feel it and he knew it would be able to take him to the rising star status he wanted to have. No more wedding shoots or nature shots or second hand, mediocre photojournalist stories. He would make his name in this profession.

The guy arrived a few moments later, looking for all the world like one of those informants on American TV with the coat and the hat, shoulders hunched and hands crammed into his side pockets. He would have laughed, except, he wanted this guy’s info so badly it wasn’t funny.

The man sat down like he was just another patron who couldn’t find an empty table and Ayashi kept sipping his latte like he didn’t notice.

“Takaba-san?”

“Yuudai-san?”

That’s when their eyes met and they settled into a few seconds of silence, taking in their surroundings, sizing up each other.

“What can you tell me about mystery guy?” Ayashi asked. He started taking controlled sip of his latte, paying rapt attention to the other man.

“To be honest, not much.”

Ayashi blew out a deflated breath and dropped his hands on the table.

“Hey, no reason to look like I kicked your puppy, the guy is really good, I can tell you that.”

“Hi, anything for you? A refill, sir?” A perky waitress walked over with a notepad and pencil in her hand, smiling at them both. 

Both men waved her away with a ‘no, thank you.”

“Anything else you can tell me?” Ayashi continued after the girl was out of earshot. Even if it was straws, he would grasp at anything right now.

“Yeah, few rumors going around. Nobody has a name yet, but the guy is defined by his reputation. He’s got government officials and law enforcement in his back pocket. Heck, he’s even got his hand in money laundering, extortion, trafficking and a strong-hold on the business sector. If Justin Beiber even decides to come to Japan, he can decide how many tickets get sold to that concert.”

Ayashi nodded. Way more powerful than what he initially thought, but that only makes him more interested to expose this guy. Power like that didn’t come from playing santa for kids at Christmas parties nor helping old ladies across the street. This guy might even be the one that wanted his son. His danger and anger metre shot up exponentially. “What else?”

The guy sat back and blew out a breath. “Little tidbits here and there. One rumor is mystery guy isn’t as focused on the game as he used to be, something major in his life happened.”

“Any idea what?” Ayashi asked.

The guy shook his head. “No, guy still covers his tracks well.”

Ayashi sat back in his seat and took a deep breath. Useless information, he hadn’t really learned anything important except what he knew already; the guy was fucking good at keeping his affairs under wraps.

“Except...” Yuudai looked a bit disparaging, Ayashi leaned in expectantly for whatever else the man had to say. “Except, a man like that, I hear he’s distracted, by pussy.”

Ayashi quirked a questioning eyebrow. “Pussy?”

“Yeah.” The guy leaned in conspiratorially now. “I don’t give credence to any of this, but I heard this guy’s suddenly hung up on some good ass. Gone and got himself mated.”

Ayashi frowned. “What? You talk like getting mated is the worst thing in the world!”

Akihito flashed to the forefront of Ayashi’s mind and It didn’t pass him that before _that man_ , he would be cursing up a blue streak about alphas and the fact that he didn’t want one near his son. But his son was happy, that was the most important thing.

And pregnant. Fuck!

Yuudai’s frown deepened. “You don’t get it. Think about what we know about this guy...picture how far down his list of priority that kind of distraction would fall? It’s like a pigs flying scenario.”

Ayashi could picture that. Actually, it made sense. “So you think this guy is forced, under some circumstance, to mate?”

Yuudai shrugged. “Don’t know. But knowing the kind of complication that can come from adding a family to the mix, if it’s true, you might be getting your story soon.”

Ayashi’s mind mulled over the possibilities. His hope was realistically ignited at the thought. Maybe luck would be on his side one day.

The guy left and Ayashi gave him five minutes before he left the now cold latte on the table and the money for the bill.

He sighed. The info still wasn’t worth a dime. If the guy could cover his tracks so well he doubted the man would slack off for his family. He would keep trying though...

One day he’ll find out who this guy was and expose him.

..........

“Hey, what would you like for your party?”

Akihito looked thoughtful from his position on the bed, watching the man get dressed. “Surprise me?”

Asami nodded while he fixed the rolex on his wrist. “I can buy you anything you want; caterers, the hottest boy band around. What’s their name again, STUV?”

Akihito rolled his eyes at his lover. “TVXQ.”

“Yes, something like that, just name it.”

Akihito shrugged self consciously and it didn’t go unnoticed by Asami. He wanted to know what his mate was thinking at all times. He sat on the bed, held Akihito’s chin and maneuvered him until he was on his side, facing him, with a pillow and an arm under his head. “You’re upset.”

Akihito blew out a breath, a tired smile on his face before he answered. “No, not upset...it’s just...”

Asami waited for an answer, but when none came he prodded. “If you don’t want a party I don’t have to...”

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s dad.”

Akihito looked defeated and Asami _hated_ that look on him. What the hell had the man done now?

“He’s not really into you, obviously. I’m only sixteen once...and I’m pregnant...I wanted you both celebrating my birthday together. I keep thinking if you keep a party I won’t see him, or if he keeps one I won’t see you...”

Asami’s brows creased in thought. He hadn’t thought about that...hadn’t cared, actually. But Akihito cared so of course he’d have to do something about it. He carded his fingers through those soft tufts of dirty blond hair, brushing Akihito’s bangs to the side, only to have them fall back into place across his forehead. “What makes you so sure he won’t come if I throw the party? And I’ll definitely go if he does it, if that’s what you want.”

Akihito shrugged his shoulder and avoided Asami’s gaze. He felt so bad at the thought he could have cried. But it made him feel infinitely better that Asami wasn’t one to play the grudge game. He loved how mature he was about everything, unlike his impulsive 15 years old self.

Asami kissed him first on the head and then tilted his face up for a smooch on the lips. “I’m sure you’re overreacting, don’t worry about it.”

Akihito smiled, but he didn’t think so. At least, not where his father was concerned. The man hadn’t set foot in Asami’s apartment since that first night more than six months ago, nor did he like having conversations with Akihito about his mate. It wasn’t anything his father said, it was how he acted. 

“I’ll bring home food later, what do you want?” Asami asked while he checked his hair in the mirror briefly and grabbed his briefcase. He was a top notch business man, it had to show.

“Sesame barbeque wings.”

Asami groaned. “Again? Didn’t you have that every night for the past three nights? And don’t ask for mustard with it, that is unsightly.”

Akihito grinned mischievously while rubbing his tummy. “It’s your fault for spoiling me.”

Asami got that deeply concentrated look on his face, then he shrugged. “True.” He kissed Akihito again before heading towards the door.

“Hey, stay safe, ok?”

Asami smiled softly. It always warmed him whenever Akihito showed interest in his welfare. “Yes, you too.”

Then he left.

..........

“Ow!”

“Takaba!” The Editor’s voice boomed in the office. “How the HELL did you manage to burn coffee?”

“Sorry, Sir.” Ayashi sounded and looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at the Editor, flashing his hand where the coffee machine burned his fingers.

The Editor, a fifty years old man with a bald spot and brown eyes sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before signalling Ayashi over. “Get into my office and tell me what’s going on.”

As soon as Ayashi was seated and so was the man, he stared at him guiltily until the man gave him a pointed glare. 

“It’s my Aki-chan...” Ayashi blurted.

When he wasn’t more forthcoming, the man gave him a pointed look to continue. He took in a deep breath and blew out uncertainly before starting. “He’s mated.”

The Editor was silently assessing him and he continued. “Got himself a...an alpha. Guy’s nice enough, I guess...I want him to be a douche but he’s not. Not really.”

“So, you want your son to have a douchewad for an alpha and be miserable...?”

“What? No!” Ayashi’s eyebrows shot up. “No, I just want to hate this guy but don’t have a reason to and all of Akihito’s life I’ve been training myself to fight for his honor. With no fighting now I just feel restless. Besides, Aki-chan is pregnant right now.”

The Editor smiled at that, steepling his fingers on the desk. “Congratulations, Grandpa Takaba.”

Ayashi chuckled. “Yeah. I’ll be a grandfather soon...”

“So, why can’t you hate this guy? How does he treat your son?”

“Well, he gives Aki-chan whatever he wants, send him back to school and doesn’t keep him for himself all the time like I expected...”

“He’s considerate.” The Editor stated.

“Yeah, pretty much. Plus, Aki-chan will be sixteen in two weeks and to be honest...” Ayashi’s face fell. “...I’m thinking maybe I’ll be left on the sidelines this time around.”

The Editor leaned forward. “What makes you think that?”

Ayashi shrugged dismissively. “I’ve been doing everything for him his whole life, you know? Always me an’ him against the world and now, it’s him and that guy.”

Ayashi felt small when he said it, like he was that old man his kids put into nursing home because they didn’t want to deal with him anymore. He didn’t want to feel so insecure, but he couldn’t help it, his son was his main reason for living. “And, it will be Aki-chan’s birthday soon and he hasn’t said anything to me about it. Normally, we’ll be picking out decorations and cake and invitations by now...”

“So, things are changing and you don’t like it,” the Editor pointed out understandably.

Ayashi nodded. “It’s not a bad change, really. Just...”

“Hey,” the Editor cut in softly. “You don’t have to explain, I’ve got three of my own and trust me, I know it’s hard letting them go but you have to.”

Ayashi knew. It’s just, getting from here to there wasn’t smooth sailing. It was like spinning in a whirlpool.

.............

Later that evening, Ayashi got in early, decided to get a few hours of sleep and was incredibly pissed when his phone frightened him out of slumber some time later.

“‘lo?” He answered irritably.

“Takaba-san, sorry to wake you.”

Ayashi shot up in bed, eyes wide and mind racing. Why would the guy be calling him now? He never did before. The guy bought his son some fancy cell phone that’s suppose to be like a mini-computer so he could call him whenever he felt like it. “Oh, Asami-san...”

“I need your help.”

Ayashi frowned. “Yeah? Why?”

“My Akihito’s birthday will be in a few weeks, I was hoping for input in putting together a party for him.”

Ayashi wanted to growl at the ‘My Akihito’ part, but he was more flabbergasted by the man’s request. “You want _my_ help?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

Ayashi straightened. “No, no. It’s just...don’t you have people you can pay to throw a big party? I don’t see why you would want my help.”

“Nobody knows Akihito like you do. I’ve learned he’s not one for grandeur, so hiring some overpaid party planner would be a waste of money.”

Ayashi felt the pride crushing his chest like an anvil weighing down his heart. He was so proud of his son cold sweat washed over him. If the man could say that about his son, then the apple really didn’t fall far from the tree. “Alright, I see your point. I’ll help. This is for Akihito, after all.”

Asami sounded pleased on the other end of the phone when he said, “Excellent. Should we meet over lunch tomorrow to work out the details?”

Ayashi nodded even though Asami couldn’t see him. “Fine, ok.”

“Meet me at the Kobayashi Restaurant and Bar downtown at 12pm.”

A downscale restaurant? Well, there went another surprise about the man. Ayashi expected them to be dining at an upscale establishment with waiters in black and white where a meal cost 2000 yen -and that figure hadn’t included the drinks yet-. Kobayashi was a family restaurant where lots of everyday people drifted in and out with a very un-stuck up atmosphere where kids picked their noses at the table. “Fine, I’ll see you then.”

..........

It was a marginally alright meeting. Asami’s not a douche, to him. Not even a fraction. He’s curt and polite, like’s the seafood platter and skips desert. Charmer, is one of the words Ayashi would use to define the man, though Asami hasn’t done anything to try to charm him. That would be weird.

Fucking crazy him imagining the man charming his son.

“So, he’s more fond of a mixture of red and green balloons and milk chocolate cake?”

Ayashi nods, explaining his son’s quirks and likes. Asami has a ghost of a smile on his lips while he writes on a small notepad every little tidbit Ayashi throws out about Akihito like a bone, and Ayashi’s reservations and general doubts packs suitcases and takes a trip to Europe. Or America. One even says sayonara before booking to Africa.

Ayashi relaxes into the conversation. At one point they stray off the topic of Akihito and get into race car driving. Who’s their favorite and the best driver, who’s likely to win the championship cup this year and some other mundane stuff.

Ayashi smothers the pumping of the blood through his veins that sounds vaguely like ‘he might be liking this guy’ in his ears. 

“So, your place or mine?”

Ayashi almost chokes on his water at the question, coughing as the liquid goes down the wrong pipe. He looks at Asami with wide eyes, who has a generally confused air about him. “Excuse me?”

“The party. Should it be at your place or mine?” Asami repeated, enunciating each word carefully.

Oh. _Oh._ Ayashi felt an embarrassing flush heating up his face when he realized Asami wasn’t insinuating...he doesn’t want to think about it. He composes himself as best he could, wipes at his lips with a napkin and thinks about it. “Your place would be more practical, it’s bigger. I’m sure Akihito has friends on your side you’d want to invite?”

Asami nodded. “I expect you’ll also come a day before and help put the place together. If you want.”

Ayashi smiled. “Of course.”

..........

“Fuck!” Ayashi screamed, kicking his car tire and then pacing with his hands on his hips. It’s fucking cold, with a light sheen of snow falling from the sky because it’s winter, late November and his car couldn’t have chosen a worse fucking time to break down on the side of a country road.

He’s panicking. This is too fucking important and there’s no way he’ll miss this for anything in the world! He looks up and down the road. It’s deserted. He pulls out his cell phone and dialled Asami, hoping he could send somebody to pick him up. Asami promised to do so.

Ayashi’s jaw drops when Asami pulled up in the car sent to pick him up.

“Are you fucking crazy?!” Ayashi screamed. “You left him alone to come get me?!”

Asami kept his eyes on the road, nodding once in answer. “His water broke about half an hour ago and he’s only halfway through the dilation process. I had the time.”

Ayashi’s fidgeting in his seat, can’t keep still and can’t figure why Asami would ever think it’s a good idea to leave his son’s side right now. For any reason. He tore ass from a job in Yokohama when he got the phone call that Akihito was going into labour, then his car broke down along the way.

“Holy shit, my grandson will be here soon,” Ayashi muttered in utter disbelief, running his hands through his semi-wet shaggy blond hair. “And he’s early!”

There’s an imperceptible nod from Asami in the driver’s side, caught from Ayashi’s peripheral vision and all his excitement and disbelief is pierced with the thought that the man is too fucking quiet. His son will be born soon, a month early, and he doesn’t even look the least bit frazzled; like frigging always.

That, compared with the fact that _Asami came to get him while Akihito’s in labor_ caused a bout of irritation to burst through him so harsh he turned it on the owner causing those feelings. “Why the fuck are you _not_ freaking out right now?”

“Don’t let the look on my face fool you, I’m freaking out even more than you right now. I came to pick you up because I’m apparently too excited and they won’t allow me to see Akihito until after he comes out of labour, which might be hours and I needed something to do with myself.”

At Asami’s words Ayashi visibly relaxed some. He imagined Asami freaking out meant he just sat in the waiting room with his arms and legs crossed with an unexplainable aura that scared the hospital staff and other people half to death. It kinda sucks he knows the type of person Asami is now. 

It was a monumental moment and they both knew it. Akihito would be giving birth soon.

..........

“Jesus, he’s so goddamn tiny. And cute. Wrinkled like an old man too.”

“That he takes off you.”

“I’m his grandfather, but I’m not _old_ old.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“I hope he doesn’t grow with your sense of humor, Asami.”

A scoff. “Me either.”

The pride and love for little Asami Shoichi, lying in an incubator and learning to breath off his own is so encompassing none of the men have it in them to care about much else, besides their hurting and exhausted Akihito, who is sleeping under anesthetic at the moment. They were orbiting around the two like the moon and the sun, swell of emotion like gravity residing inside them.

Little tufts of black hair stuck to the baby’s skull peeked from under the green knit cap on his tiny head and Ayashi felt too warm over the Takaba name tag on the incubator front and the Asami on the tag on the baby’s arm. He -sort of- regretted every bad thing he ever thought about Asami when he saw what the man created with his son, the miracle lying asleep in the room among many other miracles.

Maybe he should cut the guy some slack when he was monologuing to himself. Yeah, no negative, unnecessary thoughts. Baby and family came first.

Ayashi took some weeks off from work to help his son with the baby while he recovered. It’s like an unspoken rule, Ayashi would stay at Asami’s apartment in the day but leave whenever Asami get’s home from work in the late evening/night. They made a very good structural team and before Ayashi realized, they settled into this routine that worked for all of them. Ayashi could tell Asami was not fond of having people around, worst if he doesn’t know them. He felt a swell of pride when the man gave him a key, knowing the kind of commitment Asami was procuring him. It went against everything he knew about possessive, self righteous, bastardized alphas.

And that’s how Ayashi met Kirishima and Suoh for the second time. The first was at his son’s last birthday party as they ate and enjoyed themselves more than six months ago. Who knew Suoh, built like that, could dance and sing? Anyway, he stared at Kirishima, feeling petty old grudges bloom like a flower in his chest. This was the man who always picked up his son for school and dropped him back off after Asami was done with him in the nights. Plus...he was ignorant for the man since the party when he wiped the floor with his Akihito in a game of old maid.

Petty grudges, but grudges none the less.

“Takaba-san,” both men greeted in unison while he was on his way to the fridge for a bottle. Akihito had gotten a C-section and it took a while before he could even get out of bed. A month later his son was just managing to be able to help himself without too much assistance. Ayashi spotted them in the living room and gave them a nod of acknowledgment before making a beeline for the fridge. The baby was snuffling in his crib in his room. The type that was a precursor to his hunger wails.

Ayashi grabbed the bottle and started warming it on the stove. Akihito was in the shower. He was surprised when Kirishima joined him in the kitchen, putting the plastic bag on the table.

“Lunch. I picked it up for both of you.”

Ayashi shrugged. “No thanks, I’m not hungry.”

Kirishima cleared his throat. “It’s kung pao chicken.”

Ayashi cursed a blue streak of internal monologue. Why was he so fucking easy? He grabbed the now warm baby bottle from the pot, tested it against his wrist and grumbled grudgingly, “Leave mine in the box,” before walking away to feed his grandson.

..........

Life was good.

Shoichi slept over on Fridays and Saturdays and loved going to the park in the evenings. They cuddle up in bed sometimes and watched Disney princess movies, which Shoichi tells him in as serious as his three year old voice can get, not to tell his dad. Daddy has Mulan and Pocahontas CDs, he says, but his daddy have to hide them far from his dad’s Die hard and The Expendables and Leap Frog disks.

Shoichi was his co-conspirator when Ayashi sneaked the disks out so they could watch them, curled up on the couch with Baskin Robbins and chocolate chip cookies. If the leather couch becomes covered in melted ice cream and Akihito asks about the cleaning bill, he could always tell him it’s his son’s fault even if it was Ayashi’s idea in the first place to try and feed the Lego dinosaur the confection.

Shoichi, cute little runt that he is, was a full three years old now. Looks like Asami but impulsive like Akihito. Makes for some hilarious family dinners sometimes.

Ayashi doesn’t live at his old apartment anymore. No, not since Akihito’s announced he’s pregnant again. Four weeks and two days, says he remembers when _that_ cherry was popped, much to Ayashi’s chagrin.

So, because the first pregnancy went _so_ well for his son, Asami suggested him moving into the hotel so he won’t have to put up with the extensive travelling back and forth, especially with his grandson, when Akihito gives birth again. The other man will foot all the bills. Even living expenses. Sound deal. Fucking sweet, but he has to put up some token resistance, he doesn’t want to come off easy.

“I don’t want you spending your money on me, doesn’t feel right.”

“I’m spending my money on Akihito’s sanity and well being, nothing else.”

Well, it was a lot better than Asami admitting he wants him close because he trusts him with his family...which is also Ayashi’s family, but who’s keeping tabs? Anyways, the apartment’s fabulous, a floor down from Asami’s. Hey! Kirishima’s place is right next door. Awesome, they have game nights on a Thursday. Ayashi always gets the four railroads in Monopoly and he’s always the first one to drop from fatigue playing Just Dance on the Wii console. Suoh spends most of his time in Kirishima’s kitchen. His metabolism is way too high. 

But sometimes he won’t see them for days and other times Kirishima doesn’t answer the door when he knocks. Sometimes one or both look to be in some form of pain and this one time he helped Kirishima put ice on his black eye. They told him some time ago they were bouncers and if Ayashi was honest with himself, he was surprised they weren't hurt more often than this.

............

During some light conversation one Sunday evening with Akihito, while Shoichi plays with building blocks in the living room, Akihito let slip that Asami has him covered under their family health plan...and that it was Asami’s idea in the first place...and when he pressed for details he finds out it covered him for twice the amount from the job issued one. The same job that puts him in life or death situations more often than not. He’s not starting to think of Asami as a second son, not at all.

But something like that.


	2. Bronze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long update guys, but I always develop writer's block at endings and it's annoying and frustrating. I apologize again for the long wait, I hope the chapter was worth it! Thanks again to all of you lovely people who read/comment/kudos! THANK YOU! :D
> 
> I was aiming for angst/emotional with this chapter. I hope I pulled it off. Crit/suggestions are welcomed :)

 

“Hey, come in.”

Ayashi entered when Asami invited him into their apartment, a tired look on his face. “None of them better yet?”

Asami shook his head. “No, I’m about to give Shoichi is medicine in his room, Akihito’s in the bedroom. The baby’s in the one next to it.”

Ayashi nodded. Asami and the baby were the only two not coming down with the cold and it was chaos in the household. Asami wanted him to take his granddaughter so it doesn’t get passed to her.

“Hey, Aki-chan,” Ayashi greeted softly once he entered the room to see his son curled under blankets, shivering.

“Hi dad,” Akihito answered, sounding weak and frail.

Ayashi touched his forehead before kissing it softly, it was hot. “You getting enough fluids?”

“Yeah, lots of juice and water and soup. He won’t shut up about it.”

Ayashi laughed at the mental image of Asami forcing Akihito to drink and eat. Ayashi should know, Akihito was always an extra sourly, sick kid. He had to crush pills into soup or dissolve them in juice and Akihito only took those vitamins that shaped like gummy bears or tasted like candy. He stood back and blew out a breath, gesturing to the door. “I can’t stay, I have to take the baby...”

“Yeah, yeah, sure dad.” Akihito waved him off dismissively. “I’d rather sooner than later, she’s still too young... her system might not be strong enough yet.”

“I know. I’ll call later.”

Ayashi spent a few minutes with his grandson before he met Asami at the door, a five month old baby girl balanced in his arms and a baby bag on his shoulder. Parenthood suited the man, if he was honest with himself.

“Hey, come here you...” Ayashi cooed at his granddaughter as she was passed to him. Her soft hazel eyes opened and she yawned at him, toothless and gummy.

“There’s juice and formula in the bag. A thermometer and extra blankets. Give her as much fluids as possible and keep her away for the next two days. Call as soon as you notice or need anything.”

Ayashi rolled his eyes. “I know, I raised the brat tossing in your bed, remember?”

The curve to Asami’s lips was faint.

“Word of advice though?” Ayashi whispered conspiratorially as he leaned close to Asami, darting looks at the bedroom. “Tickling his foot bottom helps when he’s cranky, and trust me, he’ll get worse. Tried and true method, I swear.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Asami answered and Ayashi kept cooing at the baby as he left with his granddaughter. Another one to spoil, awesome!

..........

“Daddy! There’s lizards in my ice cream!”

Ayashi watched as Shoichi bolted for his father, running with the half eaten, green, two scoop, ice cream cone in his little hand, holding it away from himself like it was contagious. Kiyoko watched him the entire time, flailing to reach her big brother.

Asami was reading a newspaper under the shade of one of the stone picnic tables in the private garden of one of his beach front properties and Ayashi stifled a laugh behind his hand, clearly for Akihito’s sake, who was watching him half amused, half annoyed while he fed the little girl in his lap. They sat on a picnic blanket in the grass.

“Dad,” Akihito sighed. “How could you tell him pistachio ice cream is made from green lizards?”

Ayashi laughed. “It’s not?”

He felt Akihito’s glare from the corner of his eyes while he watched Shoichi gesturing wildly between him and the ice cream, objecting every time his father tried to explain that no, lizards don’t give ice cream their color.

“But grandpa said...!” Shoichi emphasized and Ayashi doubled over with laughter at the exasperated expression on the man’s face when he looked at him.

“Dad, you should give Ryuichi a break, he’s not like us,” Akihito crowed between bursts of laughter himself.

“That’s why he’s hilarious to mess with, Aki-chan. Guy needs to laugh more, he’ll age slower.”

Akihito snorted. “True. Hey, take Kiyoko and I’ll go clean Sho-chan up. He’s a mess right now.”

“Fine, fine. Party pooper,” Ayashi grumbled light heartedly. He took the blanket and the baby, burping her while Akihito gave him the stink eye. He walked over to Asami, bouncing the baby on his shoulder while Akihito tried to balance the melted ice cream and his son’s messy hands and clothes towards the house.

Ayashi couldn’t explain the overwhelming feeling of right that settled over him so completely. It was like he was in his own slice of heaven and it couldn’t get any better than this. Family. He took a seat across from Asami and looked into his granddaughter’s expressive hazel eyes while he sat her on his knees. She kept gnawing at one of her closed fists, drooling all over it and no matter how he tried to take the hand away, she always put it back in her mouth. The dribbler around her neck was almost soaked. “God, I love this family.”

Asami didn’t say anything, he normally didn’t. Socially retarded was what Ayashi thought whenever he was around the man sometimes. But he knew the man was as content as he was. He had learned to speak ‘Asami’ over the years. Kiyoko reached across the table for her father and a soft warmth look appeared in the man’s eyes. Ayashi smiled.

He hoped this happiness and togetherness would last forever.

..........

“Daddy, I can’t...!”

Ayashi’s heart rate went from 0 to 100 in under a second. He took in the disheveled look of his son, who was standing at his door in pajamas at three in the morning. He looked all of ten years old with his eyes mist over with the promise of tears and a kicked look on his face.

“Akihito, what’s wrong?!” Ayashi gasped while he pulled his son inside, ignoring Kirishima’s head poking out his door down the hall, before softly closing the door behind him. It was like somebody dumped a bucket of ice water on him. What could be making his son look so angry and sad?

Through shaky breath Akihito replied sternly. “He gets me so angry sometimes and I just want to kick his teeth in.”

Ayashi steered him to the couch and put his son to lie on his side with a pillow under his head. “Who, Asami?”

Akihito nodded, the tears finally falling from his eyes.

“Wait, I’ll get you some water.”

Ayashi filled a glass from the fridge, brought it to his son and waited until he took a few sips before asking, “What did he do?”

Akihito sniffled and Ayashi couldn’t help running his fingers softly through his son’s dirty blond hair. A familiar comforting gesture.

“He doesn’t...he just doesn’t listen,” Akihito complained.

“Tell me what happened,” Ayashi said softly, pulling his son into his arms beside him on the couch.

“He just doesn’t understand, how hard it can be sometimes. I chose not to work to raise my kids and look after him. I chose them over me and now...he said something and...”

Akihito trailed off, a sob in his throat and the older Takaba held on to his son tighter, feeling his heartbeat ratcheting with every shake of his son’s frame.

“What? What did he say?”

Ayashi felt the atmosphere change as his son tried to be brave, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly as if to calm his nerves. He was teetering on the edge of a breakdown himself at the suspense. What could Asami had possibly said to make Akihito look so broken?

“We got into an argument and he said if I wanted to go he would be fine with it. I mean, does that mean what I think it means? Doesn’t he care if I stay?”

Akihito shivered at the last question, his fear palpable and Ayashi held his son close, hugging him, offering comfort while he tried to explain that no, it was nothing like that.

“Shh, shh. Listen, Aki-chan. He’s your first mate, right?”

Ayashi made firm eye contact with his son while he talked. He needed to seriously get his point across. Akihito answered softly and he continued. “He’s said and done some things, maybe a lot of things, that makes you feel peeved, doesn’t he?”

Akihito nodded again. “Yeah, dad. Sometimes he does things, but I overlook them because the reverse is true. It just small annoying things, nothing big like this.”

Ayashi held his son’s shoulder and nodded. “Right. And trust me when I say, you’ll both say a lot of shit to each other you don’t mean in the heat of the moment. The important thing is, you both love each other and your genes are good enough to produce two of the cutest babies in the world!”

“Daaaaad~” Akihito whined piteously. “Don’t make this into a joke, I’m feeling really insecure here.”

Akihito took up a cushion and started picking at the end of a thread and it brought back focus to what his son was feeling. He wanted to do so much more than hold him when he was feeling down, but setting him straight and offering words of comfort were all he could do at the moment and he sighed into his son’s hair. “I know, Aki-chan, I know. But what I’m trying to say is I know the words hurt, but I also know for a fact he loves you so much. It’s not what he says but what he does. You’ve been together six years and if I have a yen note for every time you come beating down my door when he says something you don’t like I’d be rich. Right?” Ayashi raised one eyebrow and stared at his son, daring Akihito to deny it.

Akihito’s eyes narrowed while he pouted. So cute~

Ayashi continued, “But, I firmly believe he doesn’t mean it. He’s probably overworked or stressed or even sick. Did you at least ask him why he would say such a thing to you?”

Ayashi kept up eye contact with his son. Akihito snorted before playing with his fingers in his lap, looking up at him from under his bang. “I aaah... I lied to him about something.”

Ayashi cringed at Akihito’s words. “You what?!”

“He was over-reacting, Dad! I knew he wouldn’t have wanted me to go to Bradley’s house but it was just a stupid party and I lied and went.” Akihito deflated, hiding his eyes. “And he found out.”

Ayashi bristled in his seat. Akihito was his son, not his mate and he could already feel the overprotective feelings kicking in. He could just imagine how it made Asami want to snap like an overused rubber band. “And Brad is...?”

“A friend of a friend,” came the hesitant masking as nonchalant response.

Ayashi’s eyes narrowed. “And why doesn’t Asami want you around this friend of a friend?”

Now, Akihito gave him his back, breathing deeply. “To be honest, he told me once he likes me. Pretty blatantly too. But I put him in his place though, Dad; told him to back off, I’m taken.”

“Huh. Should I be driving you two to couples counseling, or should I be hitting you over the head with a clue?”

Akihito wrapped his arms around himself. “I know now it was a bad idea…”

Ayashi nodded his head at Akihito, as impulsive as ever. “Ok. I know you're hurt, but you have two beautiful kids to think about. Just talk to him and see reason. He was angry and I’m sure frustrated. So get your ass home and work out things with your mate, you’ll be glad you did.”

Akihito pouted with an uncertain look in his eyes. But he conceded at the mention of his babies and the fact that he needed to sort this thing out.

“Did you know me and your mother argued so much your grandmother thought our union was doomed?”

Eyes wide, Akihito shook his head seriously. “No. I didn’t. Really?”

He was positioned on his side, both foot tucked under him in his regular ‘tell me a story, Dad’ pose and Ayashi chuckled.

“Really. If you two never have any problems at all then I would be worried.”

Akihito deflated. “Fine, it kind of makes sense. Guess that’s why they say ‘argue like an old married couple’, right?”

“Right,” Ayashi smiled.

“But, can I sleep with you tonight, at least?”

Ayashi shook his head empathically but firmly. “No, Aki-chan. The sooner you sort this out with him the better it will be for the both of you.”

Akihito scratched the back of his head with one hand, then he stood abruptly. “Ok, fine. I’ll go talk to him. Grudgingly. Thanks, dad.”

Ayashi smiled when his Aki-chan pulled him into a loving hug.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Ayashi didn’t know what he would ever do without his son, and family, either.

..........

Life was good.

But nothing lasts forever.

Ayashi was forty five years old with three grandkids, seven years old Asami Shoichi, three years old Asami Kiyoko and six months old Asami Rena.

Akihito’s kids took a lot out of him and his son depended on him even more now to help. For some reason, Asami didn’t even want to get a nanny of all things and even though Ayashi understood wanting privacy, he didn’t really get why not even a babysitter was permitted though.

He loved his family and didn’t consider all the free food and paid bills as payment, but he wasn’t passing up a good opportunity either. When he got back after two months spending time with his son because of his third child, he tried to pick up where he left off at work. He got in contact with Katsu, who placed him on a lead about the mystery guy from years ago. A guy still so elusive he was like a ghost. An enigmatic ghost linked to turf wars and murder and extortion/racketeering. Except, nothing stayed secret forever and when you dealt with too many people, something was bound to slip at some point.

“It’s a laundry receipt,” Ayashi rolled his eyes while he bounced little Rena in his arms, trying to calm her down. She had been crying a lot since the morning, after Akihito left to take Shoichi and Kiyoko to a private doctor for their shots. Her diaper bag was overflowing with nappies and diapers and formula, clothes, toys, gripe mixture and all the other things he already had in his home for all his grandkids. They’re as good as living with him.

Katsu sounded spooked over the phone. More than usual because he avoided visiting Ayashi at home as much as possible. And Ayashi got it, he really did because Ayashi’s extended family had all the set up of a mob family (and the reception on their floor is ridiculous). Nobody was actual mob, but Asami can be a scary business man and Kirishima and Suoh can come off as the hulking bodyguard/hitmen type with their hulking figures and black suits and scary expressions (except for when Shoichi wanted piggy back rides, nobody can resist those puppy dog eyes. Frigging funny seeing Kirishima or Suoh galloping across the floor on all fours, Kiyoko following in her brother's footsteps like a falling domino).

“It’s not as simple as that. I can’t talk over the phone...” Katsu cuts off when Rena burps loudly, spit up dribbling down the baby towel on Ayashi’s shoulder. Then he continued, “The park opposite Tsubasa Cho Highway, meet me there later.”

Ayashi just nodded distractedly. Rena was a very fussy baby, unlike her siblings at that age. “Fine, I’ll meet you there. But give me a call, ok? If Aki-chan is detoured I might have to reschedule.”

Katsu sighed, but agreed. “Alright, see you later.”

Then, the call was disconnected.

..........

Katsu never showed. They found his body in his car two hours later, a bullet straight to the head through the front windshield.

..........

“Takaba! In my office!”

“Yes, sir!” Ayashi shouted before leaving his desk and heading into the Editor’s office, closing the door softly behind him. His head was all over the place, his thoughts scattered with an undercurrent of sad. One of his best friends was murdered nearly a month ago and it left a Katsu shaped hole in his heart.

He wanted to string up whoever did this so bad he could taste it. But Katsu was a detective and that meant any number of enemies from any angle involved in any casefile. Even his own colleagues couldn’t find any lead in his case. The best of the best had squat on their colleague’s murder. And Ayashi had his theories, strong ones, but no lead. He wasn’t about to put himself under the microscope with his theories without proof, especially since he knew the one he suspected might have any amount of officers in the police department in his pocket.

It would be too pre-emptive on his part to strike now.

But the Editor needed him, and there were still unscrupulous people in Japan that needed exposing and it was the tiny tribute he felt he could give to his friend’s legacy, to uphold justice and expose those people who abided otherwise. It was his way to absolve himself from the look in Katsu’s mother and wife’s eyes at the funeral, to bring his heart down from the staccato high of the lifeless body of his best friend being laid to rest.

At the very least, for his son, his grandkids and his family, he would get scum like whoever did this off the street one way or another. It was a promise.

The Editor looked nervous as he watched him in his seat and Ayashi could tell this was big.

“Got a lead from a secret, high profile informant of mine...” the Editor started while he poured himself a shot of whiskey.

Even with all the things they’ve all seen and done, Ayashi knew the man never broke out the hard stuff before midday. This must be serious.

“Got a line on a shady politician, who’s supposedly getting in contact with some elusive bastard nobody’s been able to pin anything to for years. Might be your ‘ghost’.”

Ayashi’s eyes widened, his heart rate picked up. He might be bringing Katsu’s killer to justice after all. He was about to say something when the Editor cut him off.

“Don’t be so hasty, but it’s just a rumor. Lot’s of wannabe’s trying to take the glory for your ghost’s deeds. Could be a false lead.”

“Noted.” Ayashi acknowledged. “But if that’s the case, why are you so nervous?”

The Editor drained his glass before putting it down on the table and looking at him with hard eyes. “Because...I think it might actually be that guy.”

Ayashi nodded.

“So, I’m sending you in quietly. Just in case, last thing I want is for your cover to be discovered. This guy doesn’t mess around, so you go in good or not at all. Am I clear, Takaba?”

“Yes, Sir,” Ayashi responded, straightening his back at the authoritative voice and the blood pumping through his veins. After almost seven years, was this his chance to finally come out on top?

“Now, this information is only between us. We need to gather intel, get our facts before we blow this story wide open. Even if it’s not your ‘ghost’, it’ll still be some beurocrat with legal red tape on his side, so I’m already putting measures in place to get this story out there. Are you with me, Takaba?”

Ayashi was taking in every word with rapt interest. “Yes, Editor.”

“Now, this thing apparently goes down in two days time in the warehouse district down by Tokyo Harbor. You need to camp out from the night before, take your position and get your shot. Comprehende?”

“Yes,” Ayashi nodded.

“Now, let’s go over the finer details of the information I received....”

..........

The night was cold, Adrenaline pumped through Ayashi’s veins and the blood coursed at a rhythm through his body. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he sat huddled in a dark corner with his camera around his neck and knapsack at his feet with a baseball cap on his head. He was tucked away behind the wall of one of the windowless rooms on the second floor of one of the dilapidated warehouses in the downtown district. He’d been there a whole twenty four hours already and the supplies he brought in terms of a plastic bag with snacks and juice was almost finished.

The moon shone brightly from overhead, casting a silver square of dim light through the windowless wall. It was eerie and dark and sometimes it felt suffocating and small. Coupled with the waiting and the fear that he’d be discovered during some type of recon, it kept him on the edge the entire time he was in that room.

To battle some of the discomfort he was feeling, he thought about his three grandkids. It helped to calm his nerves. Rena was an overly fussy baby, demanding all the attention and Kiyoko just wanted to be big brother’s everything. Shoichi himself was very mature for his age, and had a knack for running circles around his Akihito. Whenever his grandson was with his other father he was all quiet and concentration, but alone with Akihito he was rambunctious and loud and every bit just a little kid. ‘No’ had recently become Kiyoko’s favorite word and Rena’s back was becoming stronger. She was also asthmatic.

He tried not to remember the fear from the first time they realized she wasn’t breathing properly. How he and Akihito panicked, both of them frantically trying to dial the emergency operator. None of them had noticed that Asami took the wheezing baby to the kitchen, dipped his finger in a cup of cold coffee and put it to her lips. A few minutes later she was breathing more normally again. That’s when they found out Asami’s mother was asthmatic, and he’d learned a lot from her experiences with the illness. Or that time Kiyoko ran and fell, tripping over her own coltish, baby feet and all the blood from a busted lip. Shoichi didn’t want to let his sister go and it warmed him how protective he was of her. Family should be like that.

Sometimes, when his thoughts veered from his family he’d stand in the shadows and look out the window at the bay area and the city lights visible from where he was. There was a sense of peace at knowing he helped to keep his city safe, and as he drew in a deep breath, the rumble of a distant car engine pulling closer reached his ears.

Springing into action, Ayashi grabbed his camera and held his breath, afraid even the sound of his inhale and exhale would give him away. He positioned himself as the car stopped far enough away for him to employ the zoom feature on his camera. Anticipation coiled like a stretched rubber band inside him and he took slow even breath until he realized the car just sat idling. He didn’t have to wait long before another vehicle pulled up facing the first one and none of them shutting off.

There were African drums beating in his ears and his chest as one side of both back doors opened. Licking his lips he leaned forward, ready to take the money shut on the obscure men below. The first one he realized was the Minister of Economy and Trade. He was a high ranking official but he wasn’t who he wanted. He was sure.

Ayashi took a few flashless pictures of the Minister, then he focused on the other man present, a man obscured by the shadows of the buildings surrounding them.

Smart guy. Smart enough to even know how to manipulate his surroundings to his advantage. But Ayashi waited excitedly, gooseflesh rising on his skin as he waited for that money shot.

To see who he’d been chasing all these years;

to see who might have wanted his son sold as a slave all those years ago.

To see who had gotten his best friend killed and ruined the lives of countless people.

To see...

And he saw...

And the world tilted on its axis before the camera fell from his numb-from-fear fingers to shatter on the ground under his feet. Just like his heart.

Something grabbed him suddenly, then everything went black.

……….

Ayashi just didn’t get it. It was one of those things that his brain couldn’t compute like a virus corrupting a computer program. There was fear in his heart and anger in his soul. How the hell was this possible? How come he didn’t see? Especially after all this time?

Asami, it was Asami at that warehouse, and somehow, Ayashi still couldn’t believe it. Even though he saw the man with his own two eyes he couldn’t swallow that pill. How could he? Was he expected to…?

“Stop pacing, you’re giving me whiplash, mental and physical.”

Ayashi just…he just… “Do you realize what this means? What’s been happening and what’s going to happen?”

Asami nodded. It made rage like a typhoon storm Ayashi at the man’s relaxed attitude. This was too huge to just be sitting there drinking bourbon with your legs crossed. Delirious, Ayashi sat across from Asami, the man that drugged him and brought him to this unkown office, leaning in close like it would somehow help. “Just… why?”

Asami set his tumbler aside, licked the liquor off his lip before calmly responding and the mind fuck was so epic he felt straight jacket worthy, like there was a white, padded room with his nametag on the door just waiting for him.

“Circumstances.”

It was so simple and yet so complicated Ayashi didn’t know what to do with the monosyllabic response. Ayashi blew out a breath before rubbing a hand over his face and blinking his eyes rapidly. He felt double his years and most places hurt, or were starting to. Especially his head. He didn’t want to think about his heart.

“Was I that easy to fool?”

Asami gave him a leveled gaze, body relaxed. “I never lied.”

Ayashi scoffed. “Really?” His hazel eyes glared daggers as he stared heatedly at Asami, his eyes slitted. “You knew I was investigating you all this time, didn’t you? You realized Katsu was about to out you, so you got rid of him, right?”

Asami shrugged noncommittally. “I would go to any lengths to protect my interests. Any lengths.”

Ayashi vibrated with so much nerves it was ridiculous. He started pacing across the floor again as tears came to his eyes. Why was life so unfair?

Suddenly, Ayashi turned his gaze on Asami. Armed with the conviction of his beliefs he accused, “You know you’re the worst kind of scum, don’t you?”

Ayashi wanted a reaction, an hint at remorse, something for him to rationalize showing empathy to this man he thought was a decent human being. Someone he looked upon like a second son. But his words seemed to roll off Asami’s back like everything else. There wasn’t even a blink at his words.

“If that’s your opinion then…”

Ayashi fell boneless in the chair again and held his head down strickenly in both hands. He looked at Asami with a fresh set of tears blurring his vision. He just had to understand why. He had to try. “Why are you like this? How did you become this way? Was it the money?”

Asami drew in a deep breath, looked to the ceiling before returning his gaze to him and then he said firmly. “The power.”

“You destroy people’s lives, Asami. You’re destroying mine right now. What sort of power is that…?”

At this Asami’s eyes did soften a bit. It was a small gesture, but Ayashi was so hungry for anything redeemable he held on to it like a lifeline. He got on his knees and pleaded with Asami, fingers gripping the arm of the couch Asami sat on until his fingers turned bone white. He beseeched him like a man praying to a higher power for a miracle. “For us, Akihito and your children, our family, just stop. Give it up, Please.”

Ayashi would offer his soul not to destroy his family. Him, his three beautiful grandchildren, his son and Asami. What would it do to Akihito and the kids if they ever found out the truth? It was a guarantee that the children would get taken away, Akihito jailed for possible conspiracy and Asami getting life…or worse.

What would it do to himself if all that were to happen?

Asami sighed, looking down at his lap as if to consider it and Ayashi foolishly got his hopes up, eyes widening at the possibility Asami would drop his second life like a ton of hot bricks for them...for him. But then...

“I can’t.”

Ayashi felt defeated in a way he hadn’t in his entire life. His body slumped right there on his knees and he wondered for the umpteenth time why life was so unfair. Why couldn’t Asami had been a better man? Heck, why couldn’t Akihito had been mated to somebody else?

But Ayashi didn’t want it to be anybody else. He was already too close to Asami. He was family, dammit. Why did the man have to ruin everything by having such a destructive double life? He just wanted to disappear.

Or die.

“I’m assuming you’re trying to figure out what to do with what you’ve learned,” Asami started and Ayashi raised his head slowly, looking up at the man with the tears finally trailing down his cheeks. He didn’t flinch or pull back when Asami wiped them away with a thumb.

“If it’s worth anything, I didn’t want it to come to this.”

Ayashi sobbed.

“If you want to go to the police, I’ll understand. I’ll stop you, probably hurt you, but I’ll understand.” Asami smiled, his finger still grazing over his cheeks apologetically. “Think of what it will do to the kids and to Akihito if this story was to get out? Think about what it will do to us. All of us.”

Ayashi knew. He didn’t want to, but he realized the price far outweighed the risk. He tried begging one more time, taking Asami’s hand in both of his and squeezing it tight, even while his heart pummeled drastically from Asami’s words. “Please. Just stop. Give it up, please? You love those kids and you love Akihito so, so much. Aren’t they worth it? Aren’t they worth the effort? You do understand that if you continue someday, someway, somehow your deeds will come to the light, right? And it will destroy them as much as you. Just like me now. Except, it won’t be me and nobody will care about your family, or anything else you have to live for. Nobody else will give a damn.”

Asami drew in a deep breath, then he pulled his hand back and stood. Ayashi was suddenly fascinated with how shiny his dress shoes were while he angled his head down.

“What about my son? Was Akihito just another way for you to suit yourself? Did you even have feelings for him in the first place” Ayashi couldn’t help the sudden need to lash out in anger. Asami lived for the game and the game would kill him. Ayashi just feared he won’t be the only one to go down whenever the chips fell.

At this Asami’s eyes narrowed, like Ayashi had just stepped on his toes. “After all this, you’re really going to ask me that?”

“Yes,” Ayashi hissed, getting to his feet and stepping forward so he was all up in Asami’s personal space, huffing, puffing and ready to blow the whole fucking house down. “You’re the one that tried to sell my son in the Omega slave trade all those years ago, weren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Ayashi almost choked on his own breath. He really wasn’t expecting Asami to be so blatant about it. He vibrated with the need to strike a punch and break that perfectly symmetrical nose so it would be all crooked and hurt like a bitch, but Asami was stronger, more muscular and Ayashi tried hard to reign himself in. He knew his limits. The weaker part of him asked, “Why? Why would you have done that? I thought you loved him?”

“And I do love him, isn’t that obvious?”

Ayashi really didn’t want to show any remorse. He was hurting too much from everything to be thinking levelly. “How does you trying to sell him into the sex trade equate to love?”

“Funny thing,” Asami started slowly while he poured another shot of vodka. He inhaled deeply from the glass before continuing. “He should have been sold off that night, but things happened and I brought him home and fell for him. And that’s how we’ve all ended up here today,” Asami finished dramatically, holding out both arms and gesturing between them to make his point.

Ayashi just...Everything was so fucked up he was speechless. He didn’t have any more to say, he didn’t want to hear anymore either and he simply reached into his back pocket with shaky fingers and pulled out his apartment key before throwing it on the floor at Asami’s feet. Broken, he said, “I’ll see you in hell, Asami Ryuichi.”

Then Ayashi walked away from it all.

..........

“Papa, I like when Grandpa make me spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. I don’t want this.”

Akihito sighed, turning to watch his son play with the food in front of him while keeping his eyes firmly on his plate and his little brows creased.

He was tired. Running the house, raising three kids and trying to satisfy his man took a lot out of him. Some days he felt like he could barely get out of bed.

Plus, he hadn’t heard from his father in almost a week and even the police couldn’t find him. He was venerably worn out with grief and torment. After day three he’d started to assume the worst.

“I know it’s not what you want but I can’t make anything else now, ok Sho-chan?” There was a hint of pleading in Akihito’s voice, especially with Rena in his arms feeding and kiyoko gripping his pants leg and crying from a possibly soiled diaper. He gave his son leftovers because with the amount of attention the baby(s) and him demanded, he could hardly cook before dinner time. It’s just hitting him since his father disappeared how much he relied on the man to make his home life easier. Spending all day everyday with his three kids sometimes drove him up a wall. Asami was only any help when he was home from work, which was sometimes late enough for the kids to already be put to bed.

“But I don’t like seaweed,” the younger boy pouted, shoving the plate away with a hint of disgust on his face. “It looks like green boogers.”

Akihito rolled his eyes, that’s something his father told his son. He wanted a reprieve so bad he could taste it. The only thing he had left was cookies and that wouldn’t do for a meal. Asami should be coming home with groceries later because Asami didn’t want him leaving any of their kids alone to go outside for anything. And because his father made it all so easier to deal with, to share his burdens, he didn’t realize how much he would come to resent giving in to his mate’s demands for their lifestyle choices. The baby spat out her bottle and started fussing, Kiyoko’s cries got louder and Shoichi screamed that he wanted his Grandpa before bolting from the table while Akihito was distracted. But he had to let his son go, because the girls had his hands full and there was only so much he could do on his own, without his father’s help.

If only his son understood, he wanted his father too.

..........

Asami came home later that night to the sight of Akihito passed out on the bed, obviously tired. He’d put the groceries in the pantry and the fridge, checked on the kids to make sure they were alright in their beds and then he’d entered his bedroom to the sight of Akihito strewn haphazardly across the comforter half naked. He removed all articles of clothing and draped himself across his lover, softly kissing from his slender neck down his spine. Akihito moaned groggily, shifted and then muttered a curse before sleepily trying to push him off with one hand.

“Stop it,” Akihito croaked while trying to snuggle back comfortably in the bed.

But Asami was hard and he wanted to do things to his Akihito. So, he ignored his pleas and drew his boxers down before biting him on the ass. “Keep still.”

Akihito yelped, feeling irritated at Asami’s lack of modesty and desire to have his own way. It was all compounded by all the stress of the entire week; worrying about his father’s whereabouts and looking after their kids and the house. His mate’s touch felt nothing like before and he shoved the man away before yelling at him. “I said no! I’m too tired, I’m irritated and I’m worried. I’m not in the mood, alright? Just leave me the hell alone!”

Asami stared after Akihito, at a loss as his mate stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, more than likely to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Asami just let him go, lying there and thinking about what they’d all become. Maybe Ayashi was right. Maybe this will all turn around to bite him in the ass.

Especially, since it was already biting him in the heart. He’d become even more aggressive with Akihito since his confrontation with Ayashi, his mood shifting between nonchalance and slight worry. He didn’t doubt Ayashi would put his family over his pride, but Asami’s issue was now with himself; if he could do the same.

He kept asking himself if it was worth it. If it’s worth losing his family in ways he hadn’t fathomed, and to be honest? He just doesn’t know. To be honest, he’s just as clueless about Ayashi’s whereabouts as his Akihito was. His own people started searching and nobody found a clue. After the man threw him the key and walked out nobody has seen or heard from him. The apartment was just like the man left it and despite everything he was feeling that day back at the office with Ayashi, he realized he missed the man.

Akihito and his children weren’t the only ones hurting;

He was definitely hurting too.


End file.
